Shadow of a raven
by Willofhounds
Summary: Harrison James Potter is the nephew of Petunia Dursley and an upcoming alchemist. His aunt trains him to be an alchemist in the hopes that he will choose alchemy over magic. When he chooses to live as both a wizard and an alchemist he takes the Wizarding World by storm.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This was requested by Queen Mab the Second.

This will be my last fanfiction request taken for the year. If you have a request you want to make pm me but know it will not be started before the first of the year.

I hope you enjoy the story.

Petunia's POV

It had been just over ten years prior that Petunia Evans now Dursley was first introduced to magic. Her younger sister Lily was a witch. At first she like her sister was amazed at the feats with magic. Try as she might however Petunia was unable to do magic like her sister. This left her bitter and angry.

A school friend of hers told her about something she could learn. Like herself her friend was not magic but had a sibling that was. Its name was alchemy.

At her insistence her parents allowed her to go to school to be an alchemist. As Lily was learning to be a witch she was learning to be an alchemist. Unlike for Lily she did not have to take to take seven years of schooling.

Petunia was able to graduate as a fully certified alchemist when she was fifteen. It was one of the few times that her parents paid attention to her alone. Where Lily wasn't stealing the spot light from her.

It wasn't long after that, that her parents were killed. A Dark Wizard as Lily called him. Their parents were killed because she was a witch. After the funeral she cut off all ties with her sister. Petunia wanted nothing more to do with her sister. For once her sister abided by her wishes. There was only one exception when Lily married James Potter. Petunia of course ignored the invitation to the wedding.

After that she didn't hear from Lily again. Two almost three years passed after that. Petunia married Vernon Dursley and they had a son. Dudley was a perfect angel.

Then on November 1st her whole world changed again. On her doorstep was a basket with a baby in it. She immediately brought the basket inside. When she searched the basket she found a letter in it. She immediately opened and began reading.

To Mrs. Petunia Dursley,

I regret to inform you that last night your sister Lily Potter nee Evans was killed by Lord Voldemort. James Potter was also killed in the attack on the house. Due to protective magics cast by Lily your house is now protected until her son turns of age.

In this basket is Harrison "Harry" James Potter. You may treat him however you like. As long as he is able to come to Hogwarts when he turns month you will get a stipend to be used however you please.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Petunia bit her lip until she tasted the metallic taste of blood. If this was back before she became an alchemist she probably would have hated the boy. However Harrison was the last remaining part of her sister. Now that the Dark Lord killed her.

Petunia wasn't going to mistreat Harrison. When he was old enough she would train him to be an alchemist. That way when the time came he could choose. To be an alchemist or to be a wizard. Like when Lily was young there would be accidental magic to contend with. It would be a process just like everything else.

Harrison's POV

For as long as he could remember he lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Vernon Dursley was a midlevel admistrator at a drill company. Petunia was a certified alchemist who did all kinds of jobs both for the government and companies.

He had a cousin named Dudley but they were more like brothers than cousins. Harrison had the second bedroom which was slightly smaller than Dudley's. He didn't mind though. It was filled with books and toys.

Books interested him more than the toys did. Even from a young age he wanted nothing more than to read as much as he could. Despite his love for books he preferred practical alchemy. Making his own transmutation circles was his main focus.

Dudley preferred fighting and his alchemy reflected that. He had a combative alchemy that he was designing a circle for his boxing gloves.

His aunt worked in the main England Alchemist Library. She helped alchemists studying for the certifications and licensing exams. It was a job that paid almost as well as Vernon's. So they lived comfortably.

For Harry there was only one thing he disliked. It was how bad his eyesight was without his glasses. If his glasses were to break he would be helpless. Alchemy could only help him to a point in that instance. To make new glasses he would have to draw a transmutation circle. With how bad his eyes were that just wasn't possible.

Any surgeries to fix his eyes would have to wait until he was eighteen. They weren't possible with how much his eyes were changing. He could wear contacts but even the prescription in that would change often. With his alchemy he could change his glasses so that he could see as needed.

It was in his experimenting with his glances that he found he could etch a transmutation in them. That in turn led to the discovered he could use alchemy at a distance. The first day he tried it had been with Petunia and Dudley.

Flashback

Harrison stood in the backyard with Dudley beside him. The slightly older boy had just finished trying his new transmutation circle. It failed again but it seemed to be closer than his last try. Harry for his part etched a transmutation circle into the frames of his glasses.

Petunia said with a faint smile, "Alright Harry let's see what you can do."

This was a regular occurance for the three of them. Once a month they would show off what they had learned. Dudley was still trying to perfect his circle.

It would be awhile before it was complete. Combat alchemy was always the most difficult. Especially when one was trying to create an entire new branch. Most alchemist that specialized in combat alchemy were licensed state alchemist and worked for the military. There were only a handful that weren't in the military. Harry was sure that was Dudley's end goal.

Petunia would show off some basic transmutation circles. Occasionally she would show they an intermediate one. To the two boys it felt like she was trying to protect them.

Harry sometimes would show off a new creation he had made. This time however it was an actual event. He had realized what he could do with it by accident.

He said calmly, "Aunt Petunia you might want to step back. I haven't exactly got this down to a science yet."

She raised an eyebrow at him but she did as he bid. Then he focused he power into the transmutation circle. Then he pictured what he wanted in his mind eye. It was a simple figurine of a dog but the position was most important. It was six feet in front of him. Far from where his short arms could reach.

He felt energy draining from him as the equal exchange. Slowly a light formed on ground six feet from him. A dog figurine appeared from the light. By the time it was complete Harrison was almost completely drained of energy. The upside was that he succeeded.

He fell to a knee barely staying awake. Petunia said sounding extremely surprised, "Ranged transmutation. That was only a theory but you were able to complete it. Well done, Harry. Well done."

End of flashback

That was his best day of his life and so far nothing surpassed it. That was until today. He was sitting at the table waiting on the morning post. It was his birthday and they were going to the zoo later.

Dudley brought the mail in and handed him a letter. It was surprising because he wasn't expecting any mail for at least two weeks. He had a pen pal in the state alchemist core. The man was currently first lieutenant and was in Germany on assignment.

The envelope was too heavy to be military paper. Their letters were never this heavy. So he was intruiged about who could be writing him.

On it read:

Harrison James Potter  
Smallest Bedroom  
4 Private Drive  
Surrey, England

What was this? How did someone know exactly which bedroom was his? Could they be watching the house? He should tell his aunt.

Turning the envelope he was intruiged by the crest on it. A red H lay on the envelope.


	2. Diagon Alley part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. I was surprised by the sheer amount of support for this fic. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

blood angel jay: Thanks for your review. I hope you like the new chapter.

ramunes: Thanks for your review.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. You are right. He does need a way to short change or more power to fit the requirements. He is only eleven after all.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

StarKurama: Thanks for your review my friend.

ian25rebel: Thanks for your review my friend. It's a little of both. Wizards are aware of alchemist but some are more so than others. They think because of their magic they are better. It is not necessarily so.

Harrison's POV

He opened the letter to read the contents. What he read made him think it had to be some kind of joke.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRYHeadmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magicby Bathilda BagshotMagical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfigurationby Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungiby Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Themby Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protectionby Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales.

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

His aunt asked seeing his look of disbelief, "What is it, Harrison?"

Silently still in shock he handed the letter to her. When she first took it her look of confusion matched his own. Then it quickly turned to anger.

She growled, "I thought he wouldn't send you a letter. Not after what he gave me when you were left here."

Aunt Petunia last year showed him the letter. That this Albus Dumbledore wanted him abused for whatever reason. It pissed him off for his accidental magic to kick in. Everything in the house was tap dancing for three hours.

He asked with a low growl, "What do you think I should do? I won't be what they expect of me."

Petunia replied a thoughtful frown crossing her features, "We won't be able to deny your going. Dumbledore would come himself and would find a way to force you. If we agree and you go we won't have to deal with him until you go to Hogwarts."

That was true. If he tried to avoid going there was no telling what would happen. Their best plan would be to go and wait it out.

He said nodding, "Then I guess we will have to get these supplies. Where will we go?"

She sighed, "Diagon Alley. We will need to get you a hat so no one will recognize your scar."

Dudley asked suddenly reminding them both that he was there, "Can I go with you?"

Petunia opened her mouth to answer but Harrison beat her to it, "Of course you can."

Harrison considered Dudley to be like a brother to him. Even if the older boy couldn't use magic he wanted to share his world. Hogwarts was a boarding school though. He wouldn't be seeing much of the other once classes started. There would be the holidays and two months during the summer. That would be it. He would have to find ways of sending letters so he could keep up communication. That and keep up his alchemic studies.

Petunia sighed as she said, "Fine. Harrison go see if there is an owl outside waiting for your reply."

"An owl?"

"That's what wizards use to send mail. There is probably one outside waiting on your reply."

Harrison and Dudley exchanged looks before heading outside. Sure enough on a tree branch across the street was an owl. It appeared to be a brown barn owl. Slowly he made his way up to it.

He asked softly, "Are you waiting on me?"

It's brown eyes searched his green ones for a moment. Then it hooted and flapped its wing. It flew from the branch and landed on his shoulder.

Dudley said in awe, "That was wicked. What do you think it's name is?"

Harrison shrugged. There wasn't any identifying markers on it. The owl could have any number of names. Then again it could be completely without one.

When they came back to the house, Petunia was waiting for them. In her hands was a letter. He took it from her to tie it to the owls leg. After a soft pet on the owl's soft brown feathers he let it go. The owl didn't hesitate to take off.

She said once it was out of sight, "From here you will be accepted as a wizard. I hoped to raise you to be an alchemist instead but it seems I have failed."

Harrison said with a shake of his head, "You didn't fail, Aunt Petunia. I will be both alchemist and wizard. Whether they like it or not they cannot change who I already am. Maybe with magic I can find a way to use long distance alchemy without passing out. With magic maybe it can work as the equivelant exchange."

She said with a fond smile, "Go get ready to go out. And Harry? Never forget Alchemist first law. Or our taboos."

He nodded solemnly. Terrible things happened to those who forgot the first law and taboos. He would not be one of them.


	3. Diagon Alley part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Lady Jessica Mustang: Thanks for your review my friend. Roy is one of my favorite characters as well. I have plans for both Roy and Riza.

MSala: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Lol we will just have to wait and see.

Dylan-A-Friend:Thanks for your review my friend.

Outofthisworldgal: Thanks for your review my friend. Welcome back to my stories. I've done a lot of abusive Petunia so it was time to do something a little different. We will have to wait and see what is to come.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Kourtney Uzu Yato: Thanks for your review my friend. You are right. He has no idea what storm is coming.

Harrison's POV

The trip to London was made in nervous and excited silence. Dudley was ecstatic that he was allowed to go. Harrison considered the slightly older boy to be his brother. While they were cousins by blood he couldn't have asked for a better brother. Despite being older Dudley didn't try to lord over him. They shared everything equally.

He was surprised and a little confused when they turned down an old alley. Once the car was parked they went to an old pub. The scent in the air made Harrison's nose scrunch up. This was not a good area to be in.

They went straight for a little hole in the wall spot. Above the street a sign proclaimed it to be the Leaky Cauldron. From the look on his aunt's face she didn't like it. There were some bad memories of this place for her. He just knew it.

Upon entering the sound nearly overwhelmed him. It was much like a regular pub. People were ordering drinks and food. Some of the people looked like they were homeless. Others wore strange robes that didn't look practical.

Petunia pulled him close and whispered, "Keep your head down. We don't want them to recognize you. Otherwise we will never get through to the alley."

Obediantely he didn't say anything to anyone. Instead chose to flatten his bangs over his scar. Petunia loved towards the bar with Harry and Dudley close behind. They didn't want to be anywhere near these strange people.

The bartender looked up and asked, "What can I do for you?"

Petunia replied, "I was wondering if you could open the alley. My nephew is starting his first year at Hogwarts. I am a muggle and can't open it myself."

The man replied moving around to the their side of the bar, "Of course. Normally a professor would show you around."

Petunia smiled thinly as she replied, "My sister was a muggleborn witch. She passed away a few years ago and I look after her son."

The man nodded and led them out to an alleyway. At first Harrison thought it was a trap.

Until the man said tapping the bricks, "Remember this kid, so you can get in next time. Two up. Two across."

He then watched in fascination as the bricks opened up. The alley was much cleaner than the muggle side. People were running to and from shops with children in tow. Most of them were wearing the impractical robes. It made Harrison twitch at the thought of having to wear them.

Dudley said beside him echoing his thoughts of amazement, "Wow. Thank you for letting me see this Harry."

Harry turned to his cousin and grinned, "Of course Dudley. We are brothers. I wouldn't want you to miss this experience, "he then turned to his aunt, "Where to first, Aunt Petunia?"

For a moment his aunt was lost in her own thoughts. If he didn't know any better he would have thought he saw longing on her face. Did his aunt want to join the magical world? Why? She was a world renowned alchemist. People from all over came to learn in preparation for their exams. He was proud of the person that she was. Not of who she could have been if she had magic.

As quickly as the look appeared it was gone again. She said placing a hand on both boy's backs, "Gringotts is first. Your father was a rich man, Harry. He would have left you a sizeable fortune. We can get some for your supplies and so that you can get other things you may want."

Books were exactly what he wanted. Lots of books so that he could learn Wizarding customs. He was also curious to see if they had alchemist as well. If they did maybe he could contact one.

The bank was at the end of the alley and it was huge. Muggle banks wouldn't even compare to it just on the outside. Before they entered however Petunia stopped again.

She said seriously, "What ever you do, do not anger them. The goblins are a proud race and one wrong word could make them your enemies. If they are your allies they will forever support you. To do that you must first win their respect."

Both boys nodded. They would be on their best behavior and try to win the goblins respect. If they were anything like in fairy tales then it wouldn't be easy.

Then without another word they entered. Harrison took note of the fact there were several kinds of goblins. The tellers sat at desks helping wizards with what they needed. Some goblins would then take the wizards into another part of the bank. A final set of goblins seemed to be the protectors. They were armed with an assortment of weapons. Some had knives. Others had wicked looking axes. Others still had short swords.

When he was close to one of the warrior goblins he spun on his heel. The goblin didn't react until he bowed slightly in respect. A flash of surprise crossed its face but nothing more. Without a word Harrison continued towards the counter.

When they arrived the teller snarled, "What do you want?"

Petunia snapped back not at all offended by its callulous attitude, "We are here to see Harrison Potter's vault. We do not have a key but are willing to do a blood test as proof of his claim."

The goblin peered at them before shouting something in an unfamiliar language. Another goblin appeared after a moment.

It snapped at them, "Follow me."

They then followed the goblin into the deeper parts of the bank. It was down a different set of hallways than the other wizards. Harrison was curious about where they were going.

After ten minutes they stood in front of large ornate doors. The goblin knocked and they waited in silence for several moments.

Finally a curt voice snapped from behind the doors, "Enter!"

I'm Ragnorak leader of this bank. What can i do for you wizard?"

Petunia repeated, " We are here to see Harrison Potter's vault. We do not have a key but are willing to do a blood test as proof of his claim."

Ragnorak asked still suspicious," Who are you?"

Biting her lip Petunia answered, "I am Petunia Dursely nee Evans. My sister was the late Lily Evans. This is my nephew Harrison James Potter."

The goblin's suspicion increased two fold. It said putting a parchment on the desk," We will need to confirm your identity before we go any further. I will need a blood sample. Three drops of blood should do it."

He flipped a knife to him handle first. The knife was made of silver. Somehow he knew this InstinctIvely. Yet he couldn't explain how he knew this. Instead of questioning this he slit open his palm. Then he allowed his blood to flow onto the parchment.

When the goblin raised its hand he lifted his hand. For a moment nothing happened then words began to spell out into the parchment. It read:

Name: Harrison James Potter

Mother: Lily Anne Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black, Frank Longbottom, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Honorary godfather: Remus Lupin

Godmother: Alice Longbottom, Narcissa Malfoy

Inheritance:

Heir: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Perevell, Black

Magical Blocks:

Magical core: 85% blocked by Albus Dumbledore November 1st, 1981

Magic Dark: 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore November 1st, 1981

Parsletongue: 75% blocked by Albus Dumbledore November 1st, 1981

Godfather bond: 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore November 1st, 1981

Wandless magic: 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore November 1st, 1981

Animagus: 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore November 1st, 1981

Compulsions

Loyalty keyed to Albus Dumbledore. Performed Novemeber 1st, 1981

Loyalty keyed to the Gryffindor House. Performed Novemeber 1st, 1981

Loyalty keyed to Ronald Weasley. Performed Novemeber 1st , 1981.

Hatred of Slytherins. Performed Novemeber 1st, 1981.

Submissive attitude keyed to Dursley's, Albus Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley. Performed November 1st, 1981

Recklessness. Performed Novemeber 1st, 1981

Betrothal contract: Harry James Potter and Ginerva Weasley.

Available Vaults:

Potter Trust Fund vault: 50,000 galleons 20,000 sickles and 3,000 knuts

Harrison's magic began to slip from his control. The entire room began to shake with his anger.

A/N This will be the last update for this fic of the year. Check back after the 1st for the next chapter.


	4. Diagon Alley part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

foxchick1,Mismatched Melody, FlameGilgameshLover, DarkRavie, Jordansdevil: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it.

Lady Jessica Mustang: Thanks for your review my friend. Severus is going to be good along with the Malfoy's. There is going to be background on this later on.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yeah I don't envy Dumbles.

FreeTraderBeowolf: Thanks for your review my friend. You are right there is going to be changes. I'm glad you think my writing is good. I'm always open to suggestions and hope you continue to like the story.

Harrison's POV

The more he thought about what Dumbledore had done to him the more the room began to shake. His aunt and cousin had to grab the goblin's desk to remain on their feet.

The goblin shouted, "Heir Potter! Control yourself before you bring down the entire bank!"

The shout was the shock that reminded him of where he was. That he couldn't bring too much attention to himself. No doubt the wizards that were in the bank were wondering who had the power to shank the building.

He took several deep breaths to calm his racing heart. The pounding slowed to a more manageable level. As he calmed so did the shaking until it was all calm once more.

Ragnorak said once he was sure it would not begin again, "If you are willing to pay a small fee we can have your system flushed. This will remove all the blocks and potions in your system. Once that is over I'll have your rings brought up here so that you can be tested. Should your prove to be worthy of the houses then you will be protected by the rings."

Harrison said his green eyes going cold, "I want that done immediately. The cost doesn't matter."

Ragnorak nodded and said something in his native tongue. Another goblin appeared and said to him, "Heir Potter, follow me."

His aunt gave him a nod and he followed the goblin.

Petunia's POV

She watched her nephew walk away with the goblin. She knew that the potions weren't good. The old coot was trying to force her nephew into being someone he's not. If they had not insisted on the ritual they might never have known.

Then there was the blocks. She knew from alchemy and what little she knew of magic that blocks were deadly. Alchemy came from both the power of the body and the equivalent exchange of materials.

It was amazing that her nephew had the strength to perform alchemy to begin with. That didn't even include the fact that he could do long range alchemy. Power that it took to use long range alchemy was beyond even most of the State Alchemists. Yet her nephew who was only eleven could use it.

That wasn't the only surprises to be found in the test. She knew that James Potter was close to Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Lily was close to the Longbottoms during and after school. In her early years of schooling at Hogwarts she became close to several older students.

From what Petunia understood they had been part of her house's exact opposite. She knew that something happened as their war was beginning that broke apart the group. That Lily no longer spoke to Severus or her friends in the House of snakes.

Petunia recognized the names on the list. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy though she remembered Narcissa was a Black before. It surprised her that they had been named godparents. She would have to make contact with them if Harry was to learn about the Wizarding World. She knew very little and there wasn't much time until he went to Hogwarts.

She asked Ragnorak, "Do you know when the Malfoy's were named Harrison's godparents? Or what happened to the Longbottoms?"

She knew what had happened to Sirius Black. He supposedly betrayed her sister and her husband. Not only that but he killed another of their friend's and several muggles. Petunia didn't believe that Black could do that. She had seen how he was with James Potter. That he loved his godson. Without proof, what could she do?

It was over an hour and a half later that Harrison returned. The eleven year old was unsteady on his feet and his eyes were slightly glazed over. He stumbled slightly when he almost reached her and Dudley. Dudley immediately reached out to steady his cousin. As soon as their skin touched Dudley removed his hand.

He stated surprised, "Harry shocked me!"

Ragnorak said as a goblin entered carrying several boxes, "That would be his unblocked magic. It will take several days for it to settle. His rings should help with that but I would recommend you keep him calm. Heir Potter step forward."

Harrison took a step forward his eyes losing their glazed look. The first box was placed in front of her nephew. He picked up the the ring and put it on. Nothing physically happened beyond the ring resizing to fit the finger. It was followed by four other rings. Once all five were on his right index finger, they merged into one ring. Then to their surprise the ring disappeared.

Ragnorak said, "Magic will keep it concealed unless you want it to appear. This is to protect you from the likes of Dumbledore. You will have to be careful now that you are free of his potions and magical blocks. He will for to regain control over you. With your Heir ring most potions will be useless. That however should not allow you to be complacent. Griphook will have a list of books for you to read. I would recommend that you check food and drink starting when you start Hogwarts."

Harrison nodded his acceptance. Books weren't a problem for her nephew. He loved reading. It was the exact opposite for Dudley. The slightly older boy preferred hands on learning.

Harrison asked curiously, " Ragnorak, will I need to carry my money with me? Or is there a way to pay without carrying a bunch of money around?"

Ragnorak indicated to the ring as he replied, "That ring will allow you to pay without carrying galleons around. We will keep in contact with you through owls. Good day, Heir Potter."

Harrison bowed as he replied, "Good day, Ragnorak."


	5. Diagon Alley part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Afuro Mitsui: Thanks for your review my friend. Thank you so much for the compliments. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for your review my friend. It will be addressed again later.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Oh don't worry about it. They definitely kept it and will be using it against Dumbledore later.

Harrison's POV

Upon leaving the bank his aunt took him to Madame Malkins. The shop only had one other person. A blond boy with mercury eyes stood getting fitted for robes.

The owner of the shop asked, "Robes for Hogwarts?"

He replied, "Yes, Madame."

She then shooed him over to the stool. He stood up straight backed so that the robes would fit properly. The older woman gave him a look of approval. Then she got to work.

The boy next to him asked looking at him curiously, "Are you going to Hogwarts too? What house do you think you will be in?"

Harrison thought about it for a moment. His aunt told him about the four houses. She had learned from his mother. Lily Potter just like James had been in Gryffindor. That was the house of the brave. There was only one place that suited him.

He replied, "I am. I think I'd make a good Ravenclaw."

The boy nodded as he said, "Me too. I think I'll be Slytherin but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Anything but Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

From what he knew of four houses that didn't surprise him. Thought he had to wonder who this boy was.

The boy said suddenly as if sensing his thoughts, "Draco Malfoy. You are?"

Malfoy? Was his father Lucius Malfoy? Or were they cousins? He didn't know enough about the world to make that determination.

Instead he smiled as he replied, "Harrison Potter."

The widening of the other boy's mercury eyes was almost comical. The boy didn't seem to be a bad person so there was no reason to lie. If his instincts told him differently then he might have lied.

From her position at the front of the shop he saw his aunt stiffen. They agreed that he wasn't to spread his name around too much. It was simply better for them that way.

Draco said excitedly, "It's good to meet you. I honestly didn't expect to see you until Hogwarts. Is it true that you live with muggles?"

Harrison sighed but answered calmly, "I do. That's my aunt over there. She brought me to Diagon Alley to get my supplies."

A frown marred with disgust crossed Draco's face. It made his hackles rise in anger. Wizard or muggle they were all human. No one group was more powerful than the other.

The seamstress said breaking the rising tension, "Alright lads we are done here. You can pick them up in three hours."

In the next moment the door chimed causing both boys to look up. A tall platinum blond haired man walked in. He looked like an older version of Draco. His mercury eyes were cold as they scanned the room. He gave off the presence of someone who was used to getting what he wanted. When their eyes met Harrison felt there was something familiar about them. Almost like he knew those eyes.

Then the eyes turned away from him to Draco. He ordered calmly, "Come, Draco. We still have more supplies to get before the day is over."

Draco looked between the two of them then whined, "Father this is Harry Potter."

The man who had begun to turn suddenly snapped back around. His mercury eyes wide but there was a cold calculating look in them. Harrison was immediately on edge waiting to see what the other would do. If it came down to it he could perform alchemy to get away. He however would not like to play his cards so soon.

The man questioned cooly, "Is that so? It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. I am Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

This was one of his godfathers? He was so cold. Did he even know that he was declared his godfather? His eyes trailed to his aunt who was watching them carefully. By her stiff posture she was ready to intervene at any given moment.

Harrison said watching the man warily, "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Malfoy. I am Harrison Potter."

Lucius raised his head in acknowledgment. His eyes turned to Petunia and narrowed. Harrison's hand twitched to the chalk in his pocket. While he didnt need it persay he kept some in his pocket at all times.

Petunia broke the silence however when she stated suddenly, "You are Lucius Malfoy? I knew that name sounded familiar when the goblins mentioned it. Lily spoke quite highly of you before her falling out with Severus."

There was a flash of pain in his eyes. What happened between his mother and this man? Was it truly just a friendship? Or was it something more?

It wasn't an affair; his blood stated that he was in fact a Potter. So was it a forbidden friendship? So many questions and so little answers.

Lucius inquired cooly, "How would you know this? It was my understanding that you disliked magic for your inability to use it."

Dudley piped up from where he was hiding behind a rack of clothes, "Mom is one of the best alchemists in the country. You can't look down upon her just because she can't use magic. She teaches Harry and I too."

Harrison wanted to growl. Dudley shut up! They didn't know anything about this man. There were people in this world that would try to use him for his name. He didn't know if this man was one of them or not.

Lucius eyes turned back to him as he questioned, "Is that so? I didn't realize muggles had become so advanced in their capabilities that they could perform alchemy."

Petunia sniffed, "Alchemists have been around a long time. There are some that could give wizards a run for their money."

Harrison knew she was talking about the State Alchemists. The best of the best. It was every alchemist's dream to become a State Alchemist. Harrison couldn't wait to take his own exams.

Harrison asked quietly before the conversation could go any further, "Mr. Malfoy, is it true that you're my godfather?"

With that question the room became very still.


	6. Diagon Alley part 5

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

Shadow Wolf 15846: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. That there is. At least one person is aware enough to realize this is not the place for such a conversation.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

foxchick1: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it.

Lucius' POV

He went very still at the unexpected question. Meeting Harry Potter in Diagon Alley was not what how he expected the day to go.

He remembered days when he, Severus, and Lily studied together. Despite the fact that he was three years older than Severus and Lily they became quick friends.

At first it was simply the power both the two first years possessed that drew him. Over time he came to realize that they were loyal and true. Neither cared for the prejudice that stopped him from becoming close to anyone else.

Before the fight between Severus and Lily he offered to help pay for an inheritance test for Lily. One of his Ravenclaw friends put up an idea to him in secret. That it was possible that muggleborns were descendants of squibs. If it was true then the whole Wizarding World could change.

Then came the fight with Lily and Severus. He had called her a mudblood due to his hurt given to him by the Mauraders. In that moment Severus had lost her.

Lucius had taken Severus's side of the argument. In the end that was what drew the man to the Dark Lord. In the end that was what killed the Potter's.

He never expected the Potter's to name him Godfather however. Not after that last argument. This was not the place for such a conversation. Too many people could overhear.

He said his mercury eyes meeting the killing curse green ones, "We cannot have this conversation here, Mr. Potter. Would you and your aunt be remiss in visiting my manor tomorrow?"

The Potter heir seemed to consider his words for a moment. Then he nodded carefully. He took a step away took a step away from Lucius. Draco came to stand close to his father's side.

Lucius said nodding to them, "I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at noon tomorrow."

Petunia said her eyes going to her nephew, "We will meet you then, Lord Malfoy."

He didn't show the shock he felt. Lily had spoke more of their world than he expected. He gave her a curt nod and lead Draco from the shop. They would be having a long conversation about this tomorrow.

Harrison's POV

He watched the man that was his godfather leave. There was an air of sadness about him. His face showed none of the emotions but Harrison could feel them.

His aunt asked drawing him out of his thoughts, "Harry are you okay?"

Harrison mentally shook himself and replied with a false smile, "I'm fine, Aunt Petunia. It was just a shock to meet him."

Still his eyes lingered on where the man had disappeared from. He wanted to know his godfather. What he didn't know was if the man felt the same.

The rest of the trip through Diagon Alley was made in near silence. Harry got extra books that he could read for preparation when he was older. It wasn't until it was time to get his wand that he felt a familiar sense of excitement.

The shop they entered wasn't quiet as noticeable as the others. It was almost as if someone was trying to hide.

It was a dusty shop where boxes lined the walls. Magic seeped from the walls. It was a comforting feeling that felt familiar but he didn't recognize it.

Then suddenly a white haired man with grey eyes appeared. He said mysteriously, "I was wondering when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter. It seems like only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying their first wands."

Harrison asked carefully, "Did you know my parents?"

The old man shook his head as he replied, "Only when they came to my shop. After they got their wands they only came back once. At your father's insistance both of them got wand holsters. It was during dark times and the extra protection was needed."

Because of the Dark Lord threatening them. Harrison sighed. He wasn't really angry with the Dark Lord. They had been on opposite sides of the war. People always died in wars it was unavoidable. He was more angry at the supposed Light Lord than anyone else.

That man had been trying to manipulate him from the beginning. Going so far as to drug him with potions.

Harrison might not join the Dark Lord but neither would he stand against the man. As long as the Dark Lord didn't come after what was his. Then there would be no problems between them. He would be neutral in this war.

His thoughts were interrupted by the man holding out a wand to him. Magic practically bit at his hand almost making him drop it. Immediately the man snatched back the wand.

Wand after wand was shoved in his hand. Sometimes he would get to wave it and disaster struck. So far he broke four lamp and set the wall aflame twice. The far right wall had it wands scattered to the floor.

The man said with a glance back at the wands, "I wonder... stay here a moment Mr. Potter."

When he came back he held a black box in his hand. Harrison felt something pulling at his magic. It was drawing him to the wand that was in the box.

The box was held out to him and slowly Harrison took the wand. The moment his hand came into contact with the cool wood a warmth spread through him. It felt as if he had come home after being gone for a long time.

When he gave the wand a wave blue, black, and silver spark came out of the tip. The warmth radiated through his entire being now. It felt like he was on top of the world.

He was brought out of the feeling by a voice, "Curious. How very curious."

He asked his curiosity getting the better of him, "What is curious, sir?"

The man turned to him and whispered as if it was the secret of life itself, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix who gave me the feather for that wand gave another. Just one other. The wizard who held the wand did a great many things. Terrible but great. I think we can be expecting great things from you, Mr. Potter."

"Who was it, sir?"

The man pointed to the scar on his forehead and whispered even lower than before, "The wizard who wielded that wand. Was the same wizard who gave you that scar."


	7. Letters and godfathers part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review my friend. No no no. He can't do that.

Shadow Wolf 15846: thanks for your review my friend. Thanks!

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Cough scar cough. Don't worry there will be other things to happen.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

He had the brother wand to the man that killed his parents. Logically he knew that there had to be more to it than that. Otherwise Dumbledore would not be trying to manipulate him. Still it bugged him for than he could put into words that he didn't know what the significance was.

Knowledge was power in this world. He needed to know what the significance of having a brother wand was. Olivander wasn't forthcoming with information. Instead he gave Harrison a book to read with a knowing smile.

It frustrated and amused the eleven year old. He wanted answers and quickly. The book would give him more answers than just the ones he was looking for.

Their last stop of the day would be at the trunk shop. It was almost forgotten about in the excitement of everything else. Petunia had been the one to remember that he would need a trunk.

Out of all of the shops the trunk shop took the least amount of time. He chose a five compartment trunk that had high end protection spells. It also had self shrinking and growing charms on it. All he had to do was touch his wand to the crest.

One compartment was for clothes and other items. This was typically what students got. A one compartment trunk to keep their junk in. Harrison wanted more in case he needed it.

The second compartment was that of an apartment. It had one bedroom, a sitting area, and a kitchen. While he didn't need such a place it might come in handy later.

The third compartment was a potion lab. The owner recommended that he not use it until he starts Hogwarts. Potion accidents are common for children his age. That they could be deadly.

The fourth compartment was a library. It had spells on it that he could search the books by writing on a parchment. He knew that as soon as they got home he would be putting his books in.

His final compartment was a dueling room. It came with two dummies. One would tell you how effective your spell was. The other would actually duel back with you. As you improved so did the dummy. Next to his library it was his favorite room.

The shop owner put wards on the trunk to keep it from being tracked. Spells not his or the owners would not work on it. When he used magic inside his trunk it would not make the trace activate. He could use any spells he wanted and they wouldn't register.

After they were done af the trunk shop they went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harrison had fish and chips with a butterbeer. Dudley followed his lead and got the same. Petunia simply had baked chicken with green beans and water.

From there they went back to Private Drive. Harrison was excited to get back. He wanted to read his new books for his classes and on his wand. The more information he had the more prepared he was for his classes and the Wizarding World as a whole.

The drive back home was short but it felt too long for him. He was too excited to sit still. His leg was bounced up and down the entire drive.

When they finally arrived home he practically jumped from the car. He couldn't wait to read his books. Uncle Vernon was waiting for them inside the house. His uncle was drinking coffee and smiled when they came in.

Immediately Harrison's attention was drawn to an envelope that was on the table. It made his thoughts of reading his books leave. There was only one letter he was expecting.

Vernon said happily, "I think you were too excited to notice this earlier. Your friend sent you a letter. It was at the bottom of the pile."

He grabbed the envelope and tore it open. A familiar cursive writing lay on the paper. He read.

Dear H.J.P,

Happy Birthday, kid. I hope this finds you well.

It's good to hear from you once again. I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry that it took so long to get back to you. War here is picking up once more. Time between battles is becoming shorter and shorter.

To answer your questions. I just turned 20 years old two weeks ago. Due to the war going on I do not have to take any proof tests to keep my license. I specialize in flame alchemy.

So far I have made a few friends. It seems that war brings the most unlikeliest of people together.

The things that I miss the most are mystery books. They are my rare indulgence. I also like black tea when it's too late to have coffee.

More often than not now I don't sleep. It's almost impossible for me. Every time I sleep I see those that perish in this war. I hate everything we have to do go survive. Still I will do what I have to, to protect I those under me.

How are things with you? I hope this makes it to you around your birthday. It is uncertain how long letter take to get to England.

As a birthday present I enclosed my alchemy notes for my exams. I hope these will help you for your own State Alchemist exams. It is my hope that you will wait until this war is over. If you pass your exams now they will ship you off to help fight. It doesn't matter your age.

I have to get back to the lines.

Be safe,

R.M.

Harrison found the promised notes behind the letter. The letter itself was shorter than normal. It seemed his penpal was struggling to find time to keep up their correspondence.

They never used their real names. At first it was just your friend. Now they moved to their initials.

Harrison knew that his friend was a male Major. Now he new that he was a young man only 20 years old. Their birthdays were close to each other.

They had become good friends even though they never met. Both of them wanted to be the best alchemist they could be.

Harrison would read over his notes and prepare for his exams. He would read them over after he reads his school books. First he needed to reply to the letter.


	8. Letters and godfathers part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

HiddenHero220: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. Looking forward to seeing what you think of the next chapter.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. Exams are still a little ways off for now. Don't worry he will show up everyone there.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review my friend. Mind reader. I swear between you and whiteelfelder you are both mind readers.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. He will figure it out. Just give him some time.

Harrison's POV

He spent more than half that night reading his books. His reply to R.M. had been precisely penned and offered questions. There were well wishes for his safe return.

When the next morning came he was uncharacteristically nervous. It would be his second encounter with a godfather he never knew. One of three chosen by his birth parents to look after him.

Petunia told him that wearing robes over his regular clothes would be best. His godfather was a pureblood wizards who did not look kindly down upon regular muggle things.

From what Harrison learned he was a first generation pureblood. Given that both his parents were magical it made sense. He would respect his lineage but he wouldn't let it define him. He was still an alchemist at heart.

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron Lucius was waiting for them. He wore expensive looking robes and his cane was in his left hand. There was something off about the cane. Harrison just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

They exchanged quick pleasantries before they were led to the floo. Lucius gave a quick overview on how to use it before Harrison went through. Lucius would have to go through with his aunt as she was a muggle.

When he went through he found himself swirling in the green flames. Then was uncermonisly dropped into a silver and green living room. It was only sheer luck that he didn't land on his face.

When it flared green again he moved out of the way. Just in time for Lucius and his aunt to come through. Petunia looked green in the face. She had never been one for rollercoasters so the floo didn't suit her very well either.

When he tried to help her she waved him off. Lucius then led them to where a couch and two chairs were. After taking a seat on the soft sofa next to Petunia he waited. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. At the same time he didn't want to know that the man didn't want him.

It was Lucius who broke the silence, "I never expected your mother, Lily to make me godfather. We always thought it would be Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom. Or even Lupin. They all were close to your family. Despite the fact that Black betrayed them."

Harrison said confused but adamant, "My mother must have trusted you at some point. Why else would she make you my godfather."

For a moment there was stiff silence then Lucius answered his grey eyes glazed over in memory, "I knew your mother when she was in school. You see she and your aunt grew up next to a friend of mine. His name is Severus Snape and he will be your Potion's professor come September."

There was a pause before he continued, "Though Severus I became friends with Lily Evans. It was unusual given that both of us were Slytherins and your mother was a Gryffindor. There is a rivalry between the two houses. I tried to protect Severus as did Lily from James Potter your father. You won't want to hear this but to understand you need to. James Potter was a spoiled child when he entered Hogwarts. He hated Severus for his closeness to Lily. He was jealous."

Lucius was right. He didn't want to know that his father was a bully. However he wouldn't turn away from the truth.

He asked curious, "Did he ever change?"

Lucius nodded as he replied, "Yes, as he grew older I believe he did. Otherwise I do not think he would have consented to me being placed as a godfather for you. Your mother and I were close. She was one of the few real friends I had. As a Slytherin everyone wants to use you. Or you use them. Few are there that you can trust with your life. That's just how it is. She was one I considered to be a trustworthy friend. Right up until her fifth year. I was going to have her tested to see if she really was a muggleborn. I suspect she wasn't but I didn't have proof. A fight happened between the Mauraders and Severus that year. It was different from all the previous ones. He felt humiliated and when Lily tried to help him his tongue slipped. Know that he didn't mean to hurt her it was his anger that caused the words. In our world there is a word that many Slytherins use to describe muggleborns. That is Mudblood. Used because of the muggle blood that runs in their veins. Let me finish, Harrison it is almost over. When Severus tried to apologize for his words she wouldn't hear of it. That day ended their friendship and in turn mine. That was why I was surprised when you asked me abo it my godfathership over you."

There was pure honesty in the man's mercury eyes. He wasn't lying.

Lucius had been friends with his mother. A stupid mistake by another had broke the friendship. Harrison didn't blame Lucius or the man called Severus.

The door was suddenly thrown open startling them. Draco appeared in his expensive robes. The boy's eyes widened at seeing Harrison.

He greeted happily, "Harrison! Dad said you were coming today. Dad, can we go play?"

Harrison opened his mouth to argue then closed it. Then he looked at Lucius.

Lucius seemed to withhold a sigh as he replied, "Go ahead. Harrison I will speak to you in a little while. This will allow your aunt I to speak alone."

Harrison said as he stood, "Of course, sir."

Draco then led him out of the room. When he looked back at his aunt he noticed the serious look on her face. She had pulled out some papers from her purse. He was almost glad that he wouldn't be there for that. There was no way that he could control his magic when his emotions rose.


	9. Letters and godfathers part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. That he does.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review my friend. She should have and maybe she would have given more time. However she never got the chance.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. Yep.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

foxchick1: thanks for your review my friend. Thank you!

Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you didn't die of boredom. I always look forward to seeing what you have to say.

StarKurama: thanks for your review my friend.

Lucius's POV

He watched the two boys as they retreated. Seeing the young boy was hard. There had always been the feeling of something missing in him. Now that he knew that Harrison was his godson he knew why.

Sirius Black would have the strongest bond with Harrison. His bond with Harrison was tenuous at best. So much time apart had worn away at it. If he was allowed though then he would try to rebuild the fragile bonds.

There was a shuffle of papers and they appeared in his vision. He recognized an inheritance test that the goblins did. Reading through it he could feel his anger rising. Who could do that to a child?

When he got to the marriage contract he wanted to murder the old man. It was obvious that he was trying to set up his godson with the blood traitors.

Lucius took a deep breath to calm himself as he asked his mercury eyes meeting Petunia's dull green eyes, "Have the goblin's take care of this?"

Petunia replied, "What they can for the moment. His blocks and potions have been removed. They are working on the contract according to the letter I received this morning. The problem is that he needs a magical guardian. As muggle that cannot be me. Sirius is in prison last I heard."

And the Longbottoms were in the Janus Tickly ward. He knew that he was the only one who could realistically have a chance at it. Dumbledore however would not allow Harry to go without a fight.

Looking back at the parchment he knew they had a fighting chance. The Wizengottt would not stand for that happening to a wizarding child. His first order would be getting the betrothal contract taken care of.

Lucius asked carefully, "Do you know what it would mean for me to take Harrison's magical guardianship?"

Petunia shook her head so he continued, "I would be given control over his seats on the Wizengott. We have two groups. The House of Lords which is where his seats and my own are. And the House of Commons. I would of course talk to him about how he would want his votes used. Laws and trials are held in there. Right now he can be declared the house heir. When he turns 15 he can become Heir Lord. With my aid he would take control over his seats and at sixteen be emancipated and become Lord Potter. These are things he should have been learning from a young age."

He paused a moment to catch his breath. Petunia said her eyes moving to the door, "I dont want to lose him, Lord Malfoy. When I took him in I thought if I showed him another world then I wouldn't lose him to the magical world. I didn't keep his heritage from him. Just showed him there is another path."

Lucius could understand her fear. She lost both of her parents to the war and her sister. The only thing left was her nephew.

Most people knew that he was Lord Malfoy. What most people did not know was that he had a little sister. She had been killed during the war by Light wizards. At the time she was only 14.

Ever since that day no one in his family went anywhere alone. His younger cousins had returned to their homes in France. He was almost of age by that time so he chose to stay. Even with the Dark Lord supposedly gone they stayed away. Lucius made yearly visits but it still left an ache in him.

He said, "You wont lose him. The Dark Lord is gone. We will just need to keep the old man from getting his claws into the boy."

Harrison's POV

The moment he stepped outside with Draco he felt the magical energy around them increase. Being close to the Lord of the family he was shielded from the brunt of it.

Now that he was away from the Lord he could feel it. The magic was ancient but still very powerful. It wrapped around him sensing his intentions before releasing him. It all happened in the matter of a second.

Draco asked as he shook himself from the shock of it, "Are you okay?"

Harrison replied shaking himself from his reverie, "Does the magic always do that? It must be hard for visitors?"

Mercury eyes held confusion as Draco questioned, "What are you talking about? The wards don't do anything unless my father declares you an enemy."

Harrison queried now confused himself, "You mean they don't all feel the magic testing their intentions? It only lasted a second but there is no doubt what it was."

Draco's eyes widened as he whispered "You're a magic sensitive. That's so rare. Wait does dad know?"

Harrison shook his head. He didn't remember it being on his test. Then again there was a lot of things that might not be on there. From what he understood most did inheritance at 15. That was when the bloodline magics were come out in full.

It seemed anything he would have done with Draco was put on hold. The older boy grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the mansion. They were going back towards the sitting room.

When they came back to the room Draco said interrupting the conversation, "Father, Harrison is magic sensitive."

Lucius had his mouth open likely to tell of Draco for interrupting so rudely. Then he closed it when he heard what was said. Curiosity was in the elder's eyes.

When the wizard approached him he didn't nothing. It almost seemed as if the elder was waiting for something.

Finally Lucius shook his head as he said, "No, it's not magic sensitivity. He would have felt my magic brushing up against his own. Also it owned have appeared on his inheritance test. What made you think it was, Draco?"

Harrison was the one who answered, "I felt the wards when we went outside. They tested my intent to be sure I wasn't there to hurt you or Draco."

That made Lucius freeze then breathe, "Ward sensitivity. Its such a rare ability and one that doesn't show up on inheritance tests. Excuse me for a moment, Harrison."

Lucius went to where the floo was and called out, "Ward Master Guild."


	10. Ward masters part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Bigrob1945: thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoy it.

fanficnewbee: thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoy it. Hope I continue to impress.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Yep things are certainly coming together.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. Its certainly something that will help him out in life.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review my friend. Yep. They certainly are.

SkylerHollow: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. Harry isnt going to support the light but whether he supports the dark to protect his own remains to be seen. You are more than welcome to share your thoughts here or in PM.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Tarloc's POV

Things at his guild had been somewhat quiet recently. With students preparing for Hogwarts parents were holding off on ward updates. Not that he did many of those anymore.

As the Grandmaster his focus was on assisting the newer masters and approving apprenticeships. It took a lot of work and magical ability to even be considered. Most apprentices dropped out within the first year.

Those that did had several years of hard work ahead of them. Rigorous training and exams. Their guild only took the best. Anyone that couldn't take it was sent home.

Jason Tarloc was one of the few masters who had not taken an apprentice. To date no peaked his interest enough. His own master was in his eighties when he took Jason in. Maybe on day he would find one.

A knock on his office door drew his attention. He called out, "Enter."

Lucius Malfoy entered wearing a button down shirt and slacks. It looked as if he had just come from home. It was rare to see him without some kind of robe on.

Jason gained his feet and greeted, "Lord Malfoy it has been awhile. What can I do for you?"

Lucas of the Swelyn family typically handled the Malfoy family requests. It wasn't often that Lucius came to see him unless there was an issue.

Lucius didnt reply at first. Instead he closed and magically locked the door. Then he put powerful wards to keep people from eavesdropping.

Most people didnt know that Lucius was an adept at warding. He stopped his training less than a year before he could take the final exams. Then the man had lost his father and was forced to take up the mantel of Lord Malfoy. It ended any hopes of finishing his training. Though the training could still be seen even now.

Lucius said moving to stand in front of Jason's desk, "My apologies for not warning you first but I have recieved some startling news. Before I can go any further I need an oath that nothing said here will be spoken about without consent."

It was unusual but he complied, "I Jason Tarloc do swear upon my magic that nothing said today will be repeated by words, writing, or other forms of communication without consent. So I say it so mote it be."

A white flash followed his words. Lucius then held out a parchment instead of answering with words. Reading through it made the hardened old man sick to his stomach.

It was almost enough for him to pull his seats on the Wizengott and fight Dumbledore. That wouldn't help him or the child. All it would do was make the ancient wizard know that people were onto him.

Lucius responded finally, "Unbeknownst to me Lily Potter nee Evans named me godfather. I didn't find out until the young Potter heir confronted me about it. To say I was shocked would be an understatement."

Even Jason knew of the fall out between the Slytherin friends and the young Gryffindor. Lucius at the time was a second year apprentice. He was a little old to be an apprentice but as a quick study he kept up.

Lucius continued, "Today he came to my manor so we could get to know each other. He went outside to spend time with my son. When he went outside the wards checked his intentions. And he felt it."

Jason leaned forward his interest peaked. To be able to sense wards was extremely rare. Jason had a small part of the ability. It had been thirty years since anyone had any significant talent.

He would have to best tested to see how far the ability went. If it was a good then they could look at setting up an apprenticeship.

Jason inquired curiously, "Would the boy be interested in talking to me?"

Lucius lips twitched and that was all he needed to know.

Harrison's POV

They were only alone for a few moments before Lucius returned. Harrison had been tracing transmutation circles on the outside of his pants.

Draco was pacing by the fireplace when it flared green. Immediately the boy stepped back and a grey haired man came through. Ice blue eyes met startling green.

As the floo flared again the man stepped aside, his eyes never leaving the boy's. There was something different about this man. Something powerful.

Lucius came through the floo and he took in the distracted man and boy. Harrison felt something invisible reach out to to him. It was like with the wards.

Harrison felt his magic cautiously reach out to it. His mind put two and two together. It must be the unknown man's magic.

The man's magic soothed his nerves at meeting someone unknown. With everything that happened it was understandable.

Lucius said drawing them from their magics, "Harrison this is Grandmaster Tarloc of the Ward Master Guild. Grandmaster Tarloc this is my godson Harrison Potter and his aunt Petunia Dursley."

Remembering his manners Harrison stood. Tarloc met him halfway and he greeted, "Its nice to meet you Grandmaster Tarloc."

The man's lips twitched in amusement as he replied, "Likewise Mr. Potter," they shook hands as the man continued, "You seem to have an unusual ability."

"Is it really that rare?" He queried.

Tarloc answered sweeping back his open robes revealing a golden stone with an m carved into it, "That it is young one. Most abilities such as ward sensitivity don't appear until your mid teens. It's almost unheard for it to appear so early."

"You're so lucky, Harrison," exclaimed an excited Draco, "I hoped to get the ability from dad but there was no guarantee. Dad trained under the guild before grandfather died. Then he had to stop."

Lucius looked away with a faintly embarrassed look. It was obvious that the information wasn't common knowledge. Though it did explain some things.

Harrison glanced between Tarloc and his godfather as he questioned, "What now?"

A/N thanks for your patience in this update. For the next two months my updates will be slow. I have a broken collarbone and it makes typing slow.


	11. Ward masters part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Thank you to everyone who has been sending me well wishes. My collarbone is healed now and I almost have full range back as well.

The Reading Dragon 666: thanks for your review, my friend. Your kind words help me keep writing this fic. I'm so glad you enjoy it and recommend it. I try to do some things differently. It makes things interesting and I hope to continue to do so.

xXxOtAkU-444xXx: thanks for your review, my friend. Thank you!

SkylerHollow: thanks for your review, my friend. Thank you for your well wishes. I'm finally healed and almost have a full range of motion back.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review, my friend. Yeah, they just need to keep away from him. Things, however, are never so simple. I will thank you.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review, my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Alchemy wouldn't be easily recognized amongst the wizards. They barely acknowledge the muggle version existence. Petunia would if she was watching for it.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Harrison's POV

Tarloc replied, "If you are amenable then I would take you as my first and only apprentice. I'm sure your godfather still has all the books that you would need. They haven't changed since he was an apprentice."

Harrison looked to Petunia. The look in her eyes said that it was his decision. No matter what it was she would support has as she always had.

Harrison questioned, "What would the apprenticeship entail? Are there costs? How long is it? Is there a contract? If so what kind? What are the differences between muggle and magical contracts?"

There was a flicker of pride in his godfather's eyes. It seemed he had asked the right questions.

Tarloc didn't seem at all bothered by his questions and replied in the same tone he had been using, "An apprenticeship to become a Ward Master is between 3 and 7 years. Most apprentices are not ready to take their exams until at least their fifth year of studying. Though on a rare occasion there is one seen in their fourth. As for contracts, one would need to be signed by yourself and Lucius as he is your magical guardian. Magical contracts if broken can lead to a number of things. Anywhere between a hefty fine to the loss of your magic. For this contact, it would be a fine of an agreed-upon amount by myself and Lucius. There are some exceptions to this rule that we allow. Such as the death of a family member and you having to take the mantel of Lord early."

Like what had happened with his godfather. That would make sense. This allowed no ramifications if the issue was not intentional on his part.

Lucius said drawing his attention, "Its a lot of work but it's worth it. This is your choice, however."

Harrison leaned back in the chair. This would be a good opportunity for him.

At the very latest he would be a ward master by the time he graduated. At the earliest, it would be his fourth year.

His alchemist exams were something to consider. It wasnt an easy exam but he was confident that he could prepare for it and do an apprenticeship.

He declared, "I accept your offer of apprenticeship, Grand Master Tarloc."

It only took a few moments for a contract to be written up. He would serve as an apprentice Ward Master for no less than three years and no more than seven.

Harrison would obey orders given unless they caused him harm or interfered with his school studies. This did not include any extracurricular activities he may be apart of. In his third year at Hogwarts, he must take at least arthimacy and ancient runes. All his grades must be no less than an Exceeding Expectations. If he struggled in any classes Tarloc must provide a tutor.

Tarloc's duties were that he must teach Harrison to the best of his ability. He had to provide safety nets when they would set wards for families. Especially if they should have ties to the Dark.

In addition, any books excluding the beginner ones that Lucius would provide Tarloc was responsible for. All in all the contractor was serious but easy to understand.

Harrison, Lucius, and Tarloc all signed the document. Then the Grandmaster left after giving him the assignment to read the first book onwards by next week. It wasnt a thick book so Harrison wouldn't have any trouble completing the assignment.

Once the man was gone Lucius sat back in his chair. He said, "We will have to sign magical guardianship over me. Otherwise, that contract will be null and void."

"What about Dumbledore?" Came Petunia's query.

Lucius answered, "The goblins will be able to stop all his inquiries. As I am a Lord they won't be able to tell him who took it over. Just that it is a Lord of a family."

That would protect both Harrison and Lucius. His godfather would protect them.

Lucius helped him get the books he needed for his books. Draco would ask questions as they trailed after the elder.

Lucius almost seemed reluctant to allow them to leave later that afternoon. It was only after promises to come by in a few days did they leave.

Harrison wanted to know his godfather. To have a larger family than what he currently had.

Roy's POV

Exhaustion filled the young Flame Alchemist. The war was taking its toll not only on him but on his men as well. His squad had dead looks in their eyes. Killing was breaking their souls.

Maes was one of the few people who barely seemed to change. His onyx eyes held a hidden pain in them. Roy had found the other sitting by the fire more than once. Staring into the flames lost in his memories.

For his part, he would sit out on the hilltop. To avoid the flames that would remind him of those he killed.

A voice shouted drawing his attention, "Major," Roy turned towards the voice to see a young corporal heading his way, "Lieutenant Colonel Grand needs you at the command tent immediately."

Roy sighed but gave a sharp nod. No rest for the wicked it seemed.

The command tent wasn't far from his own squad's fire. One of the soldiers announced his arrival and he went in.

Grand was standing by a table. He was leaning over a map with several other high ranking alchemists.

Roy snapped to a quick salute as he said, "Major Roy Mustang reporting as ordered."

Grand snapped, "Mustang come. You will need to hear this to understand your orders."

There was a pit of dread in his stomach. That wasn't good. The orders were not going to be something he enjoyed. Not that they had been since the start of the war.


	12. Ward masters part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

fanficnewbee: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. You asked me about doing a different rewrite of Tiger's cub. I can say that I'm working on it and it will be following the main principles of Tiger's. I don't know when it will be out but I am working on it.

25: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it.

.9279: thanks for your review, my friend. Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it.

yachiru-chan92: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

xXxOtAkU-444xXx: thanks for your review, my friend.

APridefulSin: thanks for your review, my friend. Ugh, the dentist. I'm glad you are doing better though.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review, my friend. That he will. Though we all know it won't stop the old coot.

SkylerHollow: thanks for your review, my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. It certainly possible but that would be telling.

Harrison's POV

Breaths came in puffs as he ran through the halls of the Ward Master Guild. Two weeks had passed since he met Tarloc and there were only two more before he went back to school. When he wasnt in the Guild Hall he was reading his school books. Once a week he took lessons with Lucius to learn about being the Potter heir.

When he was with Tarloc he was running through the halls or reading books on basic runes. According to his master, he was building up physical strength. Which would, in turn, build up his magical strength. Both were intertwined and could not substantially build one up without the other. That was where most wizards went wrong. They solely focused on the magical while ignoring the physical. So he ran miles every day to build up his body. As he was doing now.

He slid to where the top of the balcony that overlooked the meeting hall. It was down on the bottom floor below him where Master Tarloc was waiting. Taking the stairs would use up too much of his time. So he did what any sane apprentice who was on a time crunch would do. He jumped.

Rolling as he hit the ground prevented any injuries to himself. It also allowed him to pop back to his feet and jog to his master's side. Around him, masters and apprentices alike stopped to stare at him. While the idea had been sane in his mind it obviously wasnt in theirs.

Tarloc grinned as he said, "Well done Harrison. Not many people would have thought to do that in order to make time."

Harrison bowed slightly as he replied, "Thank you, Master Tarloc. What's next?"

His master said moving towards the floo, "I have a job and you are going to come with me to observe. First group rules. Don't speak to the clients unless you are spoken to. If you have a question wait until we are alone. Don't wander about and stay close to me at all times."

"Yes, sir!"

With that Tarloc took him by the shoulder and they went through the floo. The man called out, "Nott Manor!"

The magic swirled them around for a moment before spitting them out in a lush parlor. Tarloc's hand on his shoulder kept Harrison from face planting on the carpet. There was a soft mutter in his ear but the younger didnt have time to decipher it.

A boy with mouse-brown hair and brown eyes was waiting for them. The boy looked to be about his age and held the crest of Nott on his right shoulder. Crest recognition was part of his training. He had learned the basic houses and the Sacred 28's. There was still a long way to go but it would take time.

The boy greeted, "Master Tarloc and apprentice ward master welcome to Nott manor. My grandfather is away on business. He wants you to renew the wards and strengthen the lines that need strengthening."

Tarloc bowed as he replied, "Good. We should be done in two hours. I know the way to the ward lines."

The boy only nodded and left them to their own devices. Harrison followed his master out of the building and towards the far end of the property. It was in a treeline half an acre from the house they found the ward stone hidden. It was made of special magical quartz.

Harrison could feel the magic coming off of it. The magic brushed up against his own sensing his intentions. Then as quickly as it had come it was gone.

Silently he watched as Tarloc drew his wand. A flick of the wand and parchment appear. There was a low murmur of a spell and the parchment began to fill out.

Tarloc continued to cast spell after spell on the stone. Harrison, as promised, was silent but vigilant. The Nott family was considered to be Dark and followers of the Dark Lord. While it didn't bother him he knew they would not like that he was here. After all, he was considered to be the Light's poster child.

Harrison bit back a snort. If the old coot was expecting him to be some kind of weapon he had another thing coming. He didnt learn alchemy to become some old man's weapon. Alchemy was meant to be used to help people. He knew that the old man only wanted fame for himself. Those wasnt helping people.

Suddenly his attention was drawn back to Tarloc. The man had a frown on his face and his magic was wound tightly around him.

Tarloc muttered under his breath, "Who decided to go mess with the wards since the last time I checked them? They are a mess now. Harrison comes here."

Without an ounce of hesitation, he walked over to his master's side. At the movement of his hand, he kneeled down next toward the stone. He was handed the parchment and read through it.

It seemed someone had changed a high-level antiappirition ward for a mid-level. This, in turn, messed with the antiportkey ward that was connected to the antiappirition. The others weren't wards he had learned about. From what he could tell through the wards were all interconnected. As such messing with one ward messed with all the wards.

Tarloc said drawing his attention away from the parchment, "Watch. I'm going to fix the antiappirition wards. In turn that will fix the other others that have fallen because that one was messed with."

With rapt attention, Harrison watched his master. The magic around them began to swirl and react as the man began to change the wards. He could feel the magic strengthening and changing.

It was a gradual process but watching it was interesting. Feeling and watching the magic swirl around them. At first, it checked their intentions. Then it moved according to Tarloc's will. While he couldn't see the magic he could sense it.

It took over two hours for Tarloc to fix the wards. He quietly explained each wand movement and spell.

When they left Lucius was waiting for him in the entrance hall. It seemed that his aunt had called his godfather when he was gone for too long. With a quick bow to his master, he went towards his godfather. Time to assure them that he was fine.


	13. Hogwarts part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Guest4: thanks for your review, my friend. Sorry, it took a while.

Guest3: thanks for your review, my friend. Flitwick will definitely be helping him. Out of all the Heads of House for the muggleborns and those interested in extra classes he will give more. He is not going to be friends with the younger Weasleys or Hermione. We will be seeing a lot of Tarloc during his time at Hogwarts.

Guest2: thanks for your review, my friend. Sadly no this will not be Roy x Harry. As this was a request I'm going by their request for the main pairing. I can, however, do a Roy x Ed pairing as I do favor it personally. The pairing for this story is Luna x Harry as per the request.

Guest1: thanks for your review, my friend. Addressed in later chapters.

shypunk: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm so glad you enjoy it. I hope it continues to be an enjoyable fic.

xXxOtAkU-444xXx: thanks for your review, my friend.

Shadow Wolf 15846: thanks for your review, my friend.

SkylerHollow: thanks for your review, my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Both would have a reason to. We will just have to wait and see.

DraaIzilUss: thanks for your review, my friend. Glad you enjoy it!

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Harrison's POV

Lucius questioned as he came to stand by the elder's side, "Did you have a good day with your master?"

Harrison replied with a small smile, "It was great. I got to see Master Tarloc fix wards with at a client's manor. It was interesting."

Lucius nodded and said placing a hand on his shoulder, "We can talk more at my manor. Your aunt is spending time with Narcissa. They had a meeting with the goblins earlier. No doubt she will want to hear about it."

Lucius led them towards the floo where they flooed to Malfoy manor. His godfather cleaned his robes of soot before they went to the sitting room. As expected they found his aunt and Narcissa in the sitting room. Both women were sipping at tea.

Petunia asked curiously, "How was your day, Harrison?"

"It was great," he replied, "I got to see Master Tarloc fix wards with at a client's manor. They were a mess someone had been messing with them."

Lucius hummed thoughtfully, "It would have to be recent changes them. Tarloc is very diligent about keeping wards updated and strengthen at least every few years. So it would definitely be after the Dark Lord's fall."

Which reminded Harrison of something that had been bothering him. He inquired to his aunt, "What kind of meeting did you have with the goblins?"

Narcissa replied instead of his aunt, "There has been a theory going around the last few years. That muggleborns are the descendants of squibs. So we decided to test this theory by tracing your aunt's lineage. You see even squibs have a magic core just not enough magic to be used. If she was a muggle the goblins would not be able to do a lineage test. Your aunt is not a muggle but a squib and the line goes back two generations. Your great grandfather was a squib who was cast out by his family. We cannot see which family since he was disowned."

Harrison commented offhandedly, "That would mean Dudley is a squib as well. Would this affect alchemy?"

Petunia answered instead of Narcissa, "I don't believe it affects our alchemy. It certainly does not affect how I will continue my life. If I found this out as a child maybe it would have changed things. As it stands now I will still continue as I have been."

Harrison replied, "That's understandable Aunt Petunia."

Lucius nodded but didnt say anything. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Harrison left to go play with Draco outside. They rode brooms the older boy having taught Harrison the basics the week before. To the adults surprise he was a natural on a broom.

They didnt return to Private Drive until late that evening. Harrison was exhausted only able to give a quiet goodnight to his uncle and cousin. When he made it to his room he changed into his pajamas and collapsed onto his bed.

Things went much the same until September 1st. His godfather and aunt would both be taking him to King's Crossing. His uncle had to work and Dudley was staying with one of his friends. It didnt matter much as they had said their goodbyes the night before.

Lucius apparated them to the train station. Narcissa was already there with Draco. They went through to the main platform. A scarlet and gold steam train sat magnificently waiting for them. The two boys grinned at each other before giving their goodbyes to their families.

Petunia commented as he hugged her, "Listen, Harrison, no matter what house you get into keep your chin up. Just because James and Lily were in Gryffindor doesn't mean that's the house for you. Try to stay out of trouble though and make lots of friends. Send letters home weekly and let me know how things are. I promise we will reply. I'll see you at Christmas."

Harrison stated proudly, "I will be top of my class Aunt Petunia. I already know what house I'll be and that's Ravenclaw. I'll send you an owl letting you know how the sorting goes."

She gave him a hug before allowing him to go talk to Lucius. His godfather had already let Draco head towards the train. According to his godfather, they gave their sentimental goodbyes at the manor. To the public, they had to appear cold to everyone.

Harrison said with a small smile, "Bye, sir. I'll see you at Yule."

Lucius replied coolly but there was a warmth in his mercury eyes, "I'll see you at Yule. Be good for your professors. Send letters Narcissa and I would enjoy hearing from both of you boys."

"I will sir!"

With that, he went to where Draco was waiting for him. They were a little early to get on the train but it would ensure they would get a compartment. They chose one-half way through the train. It would prevent the older students from bothering them.


	14. Hogwarts part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

ej-83: thanks for your review, my friend. They are squibs but it won't be until later that we find out on what family they come from.

SkylerHollow: thanks for your review, my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. We will just have to wait and see.

mizzrazz72: thanks for your review, my friend. That they did.

Harrison's POV

It was only ten minutes after the train began to move that their compartment door opened. Both boys were engrossed in the books they had brought to read. Harrison was reading a book on wards. While Draco was reading one on transfiguration. They only briefly glanced up with Crabbe and Goyle joined them.

Draco explained that the two acted as his bodyguards. It had something to do with their father's owing his father a favor. If the Potter heir had to guess it would have to do with the last war.

The two were talking amongst themselves ignoring Harrison and Draco who returned to their books. Wards fascinated Harrison. Even with only a few weeks of an apprenticeship under his belt, he couldn't wait to learn more. Tarloc seemed to enjoy his enthusiasm. He knew that if he wasnt prepared to give it all he had he would never make master.

Fifteen minutes passed from when Crabbe and Goyle entered that the door opened again. This time two girls entered a blond and a brunette with pug like features. This must be Parkinson and Greengrass. Their fathers were allies of his uncle. If he remembered correctly Greengrass had an uncle who was a renowned healer.

At seeing him Parkinson lifted her nose and asked in a snotty voice, "Draco what is this mudblood doing in our compartment?"

Harrison growled lowly, "Excuse Parkinson but I am not a mudblood. I am Heir Potter next in line to the Potter and Black Lordships."

Greengrass appraised him with cold blue eyes. She at least had kept her mouth shut, unlike Parkinson.

Parkinson screeched shrilly, "Draco tell this half-blood," she corrected with a sneer, "To get out of our compartment. He doesn't belong with us."

Harrison from the corner of his eye saw the blond bite back a sigh. It was obvious that he had to deal with her on a regular basis. Unlike the ebony-haired boy who was just beginning to be introduced to the Wizarding World.

Draco replied looking up from his book, "Pansy, Heir Potter is my father's godson. If you keep insulting him then you be named an enemy of the family."

"GODSON?!" She screeched even louder causing Harrison to hide a wince.

Ugh, he wished he knew a silencing charm. Listening to her screech because he was here was going to give him a headache.

Harrison snapped back losing his patience, "Yes Parkinson. I am Lord Malfoy's godson. If you do not stop screeching like a banshee I will show you what else I am."

Unbeknownst to him, his eyes had flashed dangerously. It was enough to immediately silence her. After a long moment, she pouted and took a seat next to Draco. Greengrass sat in the middle of the seat. Her ice-blue eyes watched him intently.

Ignoring her he returned to his book. Only to be interrupted by Parkinson's screech, "You're reading a book on warding?! That's too advanced for a first-year."

:Someone me please shoot me. One of us are not going to survive this train ride at this rate,: he thought angrily.

It wasn't even an hour into the train ride and already he was ready to murder someone. Reminding himself of the meditation exercises that Lucius taught him he took a deep breath. Then another to force down his temper. He had to be rational about this. Otherwise, he would start the year off in trouble.

Harrison responded once he was calm, "Normally warding isn't taught until a viable candidate is older you're right. However, I showed promise to Grandmaster Tarloc and my godfather. I currently have an active apprentice contract with Grandmaster Tarloc."

Gasps came from the purebloods excluding Draco. Apprenticeships at such a young age were rare. Most wizards and witches would be looking for one between their fifth and seventh years.

The next hour was passed in silence which Harrison was grateful for. When the door opened next it revealed a dark-skinned boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was taller than everyone else in the compartment by several inches.

Blaise Zabini is a childhood friend of Draco's. Behind him stood a stocky boy with mouse-brown hair and cold brown eyes. That had to be Theodore Nott. Draco described him to be a lot like Harrison. Something of a bookworm. Maybe they would get along.

Zabini greeted coldly, "Draco. Who is your new friend?"

Harrison stood after setting aside his book. He put his hand out as pureblood custom stated and replied, "Harrison James Potter, heir to the Houses of Potter and Black. You both may call me, Harrison."

There was a brief hesitation on the other's part before he took Harrison's hand. Zabini replied, "I am Blaise Zabini, Heir to the House of Zabini it's a pleasure to meet you, Harrison. You must call me Blaise if I am to use your given name."

Nott also shook his head and said, "Theodore Nott. It's a pleasure to meet you. Just call me Theo."

With the formalities out of the way, they took their seats. Blaise commented after a moment, "I heard you were raised by muggles. It's surprising that you know so many of our customs."

Draco shot a wary look but Harrison said not taking offense, "Actually we found out my aunt is a squib as is my cousin. When my letter came we went to Gringotts where we found out Draco's dad was declared my godfather. He and Grandmaster Tarloc have been teaching me what I need to know."

Theo's eyes widened with recognition as he declared, "You were the apprentice who came to the manor with the Grandmaster. That's where I know you from."

Harrison nodded as he replied, "That's right. He has started taking me with him on smaller jobs so I can gain field experience. It will be some time before I can actually start learning how to create and manipulate wards, however."

Theo as it turned out was interested in warding. Unlike Harrison however, he did not have the ward sense. He would have to settle for a career in Curse Breaking. It was a prestigious job but it wasnt what he originally wanted.

The rest of the train ride was spent comfortably. Only Parkinson could make it awkward at times but she left halfway to Hogwarts to visit her older brother. Her brother was a seventh year who would graduate this year. Parkinson was proud to say that the boy had been accepted as a Charms Master's apprentice. A fact that was ignored by most of the compartment.

Five minutes before the train arrived at Hogsmede they changed into their robes. Excitement while not visible outwardly filled the air with its energy. Each of the 11-year-olds were ready to start their adventure.


End file.
